


sleep number

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Jr., KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Casual Sex, Foursome, Leather, M/M, Mirrors, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sensation Play, senpai/kouhai dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kame gets a new bed.





	sleep number

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (single line: mirrors, leather, wildcard [roleplay], dressup, sensation play), trope bingo (sharing a bed), and donation.

Kame’s new bed gets delivered on a Tuesday. It’s all memory foam, a top-of-the-line model with one-thousand-count Egyptian sheets and an adjustable bed frame. He doesn’t get much time to sleep—although it’s much better than it used to be—so when he does, he wants it to be good.

After a couple nights of extreme comfort, the only downside is that he’s in his new bed by himself. It’s so big that he could probably fit his entire group in here, but that’s not who he wants. Nothing against the other three members, but he’s the youngest. He’s always been the youngest, and regardless of how much leader work he does, at the end of the day he’s still their baby. While that’s cute in the daylight, he’d rather sleep with someone who will let him be in charge.

Luckily, there are a good number of kouhai for him to choose from these days. Most of them are over the age of eighteen now, so there aren’t any problems—moral or legal. Naturally he goes to Kisumai first, scrolling through the letters until he finds the one who’s most appealing.

An hour later, Tamamori is on his way over. He wasn’t Kame’s first choice, but he’s the one with the abnormally free schedule who has nothing better to do than clean his house (based on Fujigaya’s glowing recommendation). The only downside to Tamamori is his height, since it’s difficult to dominate someone who is taller, in Kame’s experience anyway.

Within twenty minutes of Tamamori’s arrival, Kame eats his words when Tamamori calmly puts down his teacup, stares Kame right in the eyes, and asks, “So are we going to do it or what?”

Kame blinks. “What?”

“Isn’t that what you invited me over for?” Tamamori tilts his head curiously, like this is a completely normal conversation and Kame’s the weird one for responding like he did. “If so, you’re gonna have to start it, because I’m not good at that stuff.”

“I…um.” Kame swallows hard, taking a few seconds to gather himself after having the world pulled out from under him like this. “I got a new bed.”

Tamamori’s face lights up. “Really? Is it memory foam?”

“Yes,” Kame answers, and Tamamori grins more. “Do you want to try it out?”

“ _Yes_.”

Tamamori lets Kame guide him down the hall and into the bedroom, where he hops up on the bed and flops down onto his back, sighing happily as he sinks into the mattress and stretches out. Kame watches him, smiling at how Tamamori the gorgeous twenty-three-year-old is eternally the awkward kid who used to backdance for them, and it’s those feelings more than anything else that have Kame crawling in after him.

“If you were any heavier, I’d actually be _inside_ the mattress,” Tamamori jokes, looking up at Kame with a grin that shakes a little, and that tiny display of nerves is what has Kame leaning in for a kiss. It’s slow and sensual, Tamamori giving Kame full control as he just wraps his arms around Kame’s neck and pulls him closer, moving his mouth in time with Kame’s. It’s incredibly submissive and it turns Kame on even more, his legs falling easily between Tamamori’s as they rock together, their kiss deepening with each grind.

Small noises die on Kame’s lips, which quickly fall from Tamamori’s because he wants to hear more of them, kissing down Tamamori’s neck that stretches to give him more access. Tamamori is so passive and pliant that Kame can’t touch him fast enough, slipping a hand up his shirt to feel warm skin without even making the effort to push it up properly.

“Oh, you have a mirror behind your bed?” Tamamori asks, the curiosity in his voice as enticing as the depth that vibrates Kame’s lips, and Kame looks up to find Tamamori admiring the pair of them upside-down.

“Came with the headboard,” Kame answers. “You like mirrors?”

“Uh-huh.” Tamamori continues to stare at himself shamelessly, watching every gasp and twist from Kame’s exploratory touches.

Kame catches his own grin in his reflection as he leans up to speak into Tamamori’s ear. “Turn around.”

It would be embarrassing how fast Tamamori complies if he were the type to get embarrassed about anything, but Kame is willing to bet that the pink tint on his cheeks is more from arousal than anything else. Tamamori’s on his belly in an instant, eyes hooding in pleasure at the right-side-up view he has now, and Kame gives him more to look at by crawling up behind him, draping himself over Tamamori’s back.

“You gonna watch as I fuck you?” he whispers, and a moan slips out with Tamamori’s nod. “Oh, I like you. You’re very agreeable.”

Tamamori looks smug about that, at least until Kame’s hands find his nipples and he arches with another moan, pointedly rubbing his backside against Kame’s front. “Senpai, more.”

Kame doesn’t make him wait, reaching down to unfasten Tamamori’s pants and shove a hand inside. The noises he makes when Kame touches him directly are even better, keeping Kame’s eyes locked on Tamamori’s face as well as Tamamori hardens more with every stroke. He doesn’t want to draw this out, and neither does Tamamori judging by the way he’s pushing back against him, so Kame strips off enough clothes to suffice and retrieves the lube from his bedside drawer.

Tamamori feels so hot inside, tight and clenching even more as Kame stretches him, kissing the back of Tamamori’s neck because he just can’t stay away. He catches sight of Tamamori watching them in the mirror, feeling even more turned on when Tamamori’s eyes flicker over to his, dark and intense. Kame can’t get inside him fast enough, making it until Tamamori whines for it before he gives it to him, deep and slow.

It’s not as one-sided as Kame had expected given Tamamori’s lack of participation so far, but he doesn’t mind the way Tamamori pushes back against him at all, gasping with every thrust like it’s just as good for him as it is for Kame. Kame hopes those Kisumai guys are taking good care of their T, then remembers who else is in that group and figures he has no need to worry. They may have grown up a lot since they used to backdance for KAT-TUN, but they still have the same close bond.

All that means is that Kame has to work even harder for it, slipping his hand around Tamamori’s waist to pull him off with the same force he’s using to move inside him. It’s worth doing all of the work when Tamamori throws his head back and moans, finally taking his eyes off of their reflection to lose himself in the feeling. Now Kame’s the one staring into the mirror, seeing what he doesn’t usually get to see in this position, and he understands the appeal a little as he appreciates the way Tamamori shudders as they both get close.

Tamamori stays the night, but he’s not much of a cuddler and Kame isn’t really feeling it either. The conversation as Kame makes breakfast the next morning is casual and comfortable, though, and Tamamori even asks after the brand and model of the bed before he leaves. Apparently Kitayama has been looking for a new one.

Kame’s next kouhai bed warmers are completely by accident. KAT-TUN are filming in the same warehouse as Jump, leather and eyeliner are involved, and Yamada is sexually intuitive. It feels all shades of wrong to think like that about someone who was thirteen when they’d worked together (and hasn’t grown much since), but then Yamada’s not alone when he shows up at Kame’s door later that night and nothing compares to the guilt that floods Kame when he cranes his neck up to look at someone who once played his tiny little brother on TV.

There’s nothing tiny about him anymore; Yuuto is tall and forward and Kame thinks he might have a type, letting his eyes linger on the equally as enticing pair of asses that strut into his apartment clad in leather. Yamada might not have gotten much taller, but his backside is certainly nothing to sneeze at and Kame can’t actually decide which one he wants, frowning at having to make the choice.

“Please take care of me, niichan,” Yuuto says, shooting Kame a knowing look over Yamada’s head, and that decides that. Yamada becomes squished between them as Kame stretches up on his toes to press his mouth against Yuuto’s, feeling hands of drastically different sizes all over him. Kame momentarily wonders what happened to his cute, innocent kouhai, but then one of the small hands gropes him right through his pants and he’s grateful for whoever taught them what to do (his money’s on Yabu—that one spent entirely too much time with Jin to turn out wholesome).

Lips press against his neck as clothes are pushed off, the two younger men working together like a well-oiled machine and Kame finds himself being the one who sinks into his bed this time. It’s just as nice as Tamamori had described it, except that he has two people on top of him as Yamada rolls over to one side and Yuuto presses against him directly.

If he could pull away from Yuuto’s mouth long enough to talk, he’d ask them how they’re going to do this, but both Yuuto and Yamada seem to already have an idea judging by the way Yamada lies on his back and spreads his legs for Yuuto’s perusal. Yamada’s faint moans are inevitably what pull Kame out of the kiss, Yuuto equally as interested in how Yamada’s responding to the long fingers moving in and out of him, hips rolling back against the touch.

“He looks good like that,” Kame says, and Yuuto preens like he’s the one being praised.

“I look better,” is all Yuuto says, and Kame hears the pointedness in his voice.

“Now, now, it’s not good to be cocky,” Kame teases him, his hands wandering down to feel Yuuto’s ass through the smooth leather.

“You’ve taught me well, niichan,” Yuuto replies without missing a beat, his grind downward even more obvious than his tone, and Kame can’t decide whether he’s creeped out or really turned on at being addressed that way. He opts for the lesser mood-ruining reaction, groping Yuuto’s ass even harder and feeling the leather practically melt in his hands.

“More,” Yamada breathes from next to him, his back arching as he shamelessly rocks against Yuuto’s fingers. His hair is much shorter than Kame remembers it, but there are a few braids on the side undoubtedly leftover from filming. “Like what you see, senpai?”

“I like that it’s old enough to be rolling around in my bed now,” Kame answers, and Yamada grins devilishly a half second before throwing his head back with a loud moan at Yuuto complying with his demands. “Right there, Yutti, Fuck, your fingers are almost better than your dick.”

Yuuto scoffs at him. “In that case, I’ll just keep doing this and save the effort I would have exuded to actually fuck you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Yamada hisses, and Kame shakes his head at the pair of them as he keeps fondling Yuuto’s pants. The material is just as nice as what’s in it, not that he’s going to voice that out loud. Yuuto would probably tell him to rub off on it or something.

“I didn’t come over here just to do him, you know,” Yuuto points out, meeting Kame’s eyes briefly before returning his attention to Yamada. “I can do that anytime I want.”

“Not _any_ —fuck, Yutti, fuck me _now_.”

Yuuto presumably decides not to point out the irony of Yamada’s words in favor of acting upon them, his hands flying to his belt to unfasten his leather pants and push them down far enough to suffice as he rolls completely on top of Yamada. Kame inhales deeply when Yuuto doesn’t even bother with a condom, just slabs on some more lube and pushes in, bending enticingly over Yamada as they both groan in pleasure.

All it takes is Yamada digging his nails into Yuuto’s back for Kame to get his hands into those leather pants, getting in a few more gropes of Yuuto’s ass cheeks before slipping between them. He kneels behind Yuuto and drapes himself over Yuuto’s back, and now Yuuto’s the one sandwiched between Kame and Yamada. Yuuto seems to like it, though, pushing back against Kame and thrusting forward into Yamada, burying his face into Yamada’s neck to muffle the shrill moans that have Yamada arching up against him.

Yuuto’s body poses little resistance to Kame’s preparation, leaving Kame no doubt in his mind as to what Yabu and his group get up to in their spare time, but Yuuto’s as responsive as ever and Kame fingers him longer than necessary just to hear him beg. Yamada’s eyes slit open and he grins up at Kame, which would look a little out of place if his face wasn’t completely flushed from mid-coital ecstasy as his hands relocate from Yuuto’s arms to Kame’s.

“He’s been wanting this for years,” Yamada says, ignoring Yuuto’s whines of protest that aren’t really protesting at all. “Please give it to him, senpai.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice, Kame shucking his pants and rolling on a condom before pushing into Yuuto, smiling at the way Yuuto’s noises get even higher in pitch. Yamada meets Kame’s eyes and nods, and together they move in a rhythm that leaves Yuuto completely helpless, unable to do anything but moan and gasp for air.

Yuuto’s noises echo in Kame’s ears, drowning out Yamada’s soft grunts that Kame has to strain to hear. It has his blood running even hotter, his fingers gripping Yamada’s hips roughly as he thrusts faster than the younger man can keep up. Yuuto jerks between them, both hands grasping onto Yamada’s arms for something to hold onto, his body tightening around Kame as his voice gets higher.

It’s Yamada who huffs, shoving Yuuto out from between them and pulling Kame in his place. Kame opens his mouth to speak, but Yamada’s not having any of that and all that comes out is a groan as Kame plunges into him. Yuuto had left Yamada very close, it seems, Yamada’s legs wrapping around Kame’s waist to keep him from going anywhere but deeper inside.

“Right there, senpai,” Yamada breathes, his body rolling up to meet Kame’s thrusts as he reaches down between them. It’s almost impossible for Kame to keep his eyes open, but he fights for it and it’s worth it to watch Yamada touch himself, arching beneath Kame and tossing his head back in the most erotic solo of all.

“Let go, Yama-chan,” Yuuto whispers from closeby, where he’s curled up against Yamada’s side pressing lazy kisses to his face. “Show niichan how good you look when you come.”

Yamada’s next noise is much louder, a sharp cry as his entire body shudders, something hot splashing on Kame’s chest as he’s held captive by Yamada’s legs. Kame pauses long enough for Yamada to catch his breath, pulling out when Yamada lowers his legs and ripping off the condom. He’s so close that he has no shame in finishing himself off, gasping as he leans forward and finds his head on a bony shoulder.

“Do it in his face,” Yuuto whispers, and Kame doesn’t think twice before scrambling up Yamada’s body. Yuuto’s hand joins Kame’s on his cock, aiming it for him and Kame lets his head falls back onto Yuuto’s shoulder, leaving the rest to his kouhai. His orgasm surges through him, leaving him fuzzy and limp, but he forces his eyes open to appreciate how he’d decorated Yamada’s face, focusing just in time to see Yamada’s tongue dart out to lick what he can reach.

Yuuto gets the rest while Kame remembers how to breathe, falling to Yamada’s other side while the two Jump members kiss lazily. They probably forget that Kame’s there, but Kame’s not too bothered by that since the next thing he knows is dawn breaking through his curtains and two heartbeats thumping along with his.

Filming Gokusen 4 proved to be more fun than the second season and the movie combined, but that might be because Kame’s the oldest of a large group of Johnny’s cast for the drama. Aside from Morimoto Shintaro, who had been cast as another teacher, the main troublemakers in Kame’s class were all juniors, most of them shorter than him.

“Let’s work well together, senpai,” Kyoumoto Taiga greets him on the first day, and Kame tries not to swallow as he looks up at all of the long, flowing hair that’s begging to be pulled.

Meanwhile, Tanaka Juri is proving to be quite the hellion on and off set, but Kame wouldn’t expect anything different from someone who shares DNA with Koki. Watching Juri act up is almost nostalgic, making Kame smile at inappropriate times, which doesn’t go unnoticed by a third junior who just happens to be the closest to Kame’s age.

“Heard you got a new bed, sensei,” Yasui says casually between takes, leaning back to loosen the tie of his school uniform. Kame’s eyes dart down and it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Good news travels fast,” Kame replies, his voice just as even.

“As does reputation,” Yasui adds without missing a beat, and now Kame’s the one who needs to loosen his tie. “So who are you more interested in? Taiga or Juri? I can vouch for both of them, you know.”

“I bet you can,” Kame tells him, letting the implications speak for itself. He isn’t the only one who with a reputation around here. “Who says I’m interested in either of them? What if I’m interested in you?”

Yasui’s eyes darken and Kame feels like he won this round. “I’m not sure you quite understand what you’re in for.”

“Looking forward to it,” Kame answers, and the tension remains all throughout filming.

When Kame heads home that night, he’s flanked by an entourage of the three aforementioned juniors who look to all of the world that Kame’s just treating them to a late night meal like a good senpai. Filming a drama is a rigorous schedule, so they don’t have a lot of time to waste and there’s already a curious hand slipping under his waistband before he’s even all the way in the front door.

It’s Juri, of course it is, because Juri volunteered the senpai crush he’s had on Kame for years and was ecstatic to learn that he could act on it. Taiga is the one Kame kisses first, though, since he’s the tallest and doesn’t really give Kame much of a choice when soft hands grab his face and claim his lips. He hears Yasui chuckle in the distance, but he’s distracted enough by Taiga’s mouth and Juri’s hands to not give much thought to the shortest one.

When Kame tries to open his eyes again, he can’t. He vaguely recalled feeling some pressure on his eyes, but it paled in comparison to everything else that was going on. Belatedly he realizes that he’s blindfolded, the frown that forms on his lips instantly kissed off by a new mouth.

“Guess who?” Taiga’s voice sounds in his ear, airy like usual.

The person kissing him drops down to his throat, making Kame stretch out his neck for more. “Yasui-kun,” he guesses, honestly having no idea, but he feels a smile against his skin and instant relief at being right.

“Sensei really pays attention to his students,” Yasui says, his voice vibrating Kame’s neck, followed by a shiver from the way Yasui stays in character. “No other teacher has cared about us that much before.”

“Don’t trust him so easily,” Juri snaps from the general vicinity of Kame’s waist. “He’ll give up on us just like the others.”

“He’s not going anywhere,” Yasui replies, and it’s the absolute truth despite the fact that the blindfold is Kame’s only restraint. “He understands us.”

“Does he really?” Juri challenges. Kame’s stomach is suddenly chilled by the cool air when someone pushes up his shirt, but then he jumps from another pair of lips just above his hip. “Do you honestly think he can give us what we need?”

Fingers thread through Kame’s hair; he knows from the angle that they’re Taiga’s. All he can think of is doing the same thing to Taiga, lifting his own arms to feel his way up Taiga’s to his head, smirking when Taiga presses into the touch and makes a low rumbling noise that reminds Kame of a purr.

“Does that answer your question?” Yasui answers, sounding smug as he drags his lips down to Kame’s chest, licking a nipple before blowing onto it. Kame makes a noise he’s not proud of, but it has the kouhai advancing on him even more, Juri’s fingers looped into Kame’s sweatpants in preparation of pulling them down.

Having no sight just makes his other senses stronger, his breath hitching as he’s exposed to the cool air and hot breath that teases him. Taiga’s hair is so soft between his fingers, his low noises seeming to shoot right through Kame’s veins. Someone—Kame’s money is on Yasui—smells like strawberries, making Kame breathe in the fruity scent deeply along with a mixture of colognes.

The only sense he’s missing is taste, at least until he’s surprised with a kiss and a strong hint of mint infiltrates his tongue. Kame’s so overwhelmed that he can’t keep up, focusing on Taiga’s enticing noises and Yasui’s demanding kiss so much that he doesn’t notice Juri settling between his legs until a hot mouth engulfs his cock. Yasui swallows his moans and Taiga moans sharply at the way Kame’s fingers tighten into a fist,

Blunt nails rake up Kame’s chest and he doesn’t even care whose they are, his other hand reaching down to grab a handful of Juri’s curly hair. It has Juri sucking him in more deeply, strong enough to have Kame tearing his mouth away from Yasui’s, moaning outright as his hips rock up sharply.

“So eager to please sensei,” Yasui calls down to Juri, who snorts before pulling off enough to speak.

“I just want to make him beg,” he says, tonguing the head of Kame’s cock between words. “Who has the authority now?”

He’s so into his role that Kame just succumbs to it, nodding and letting the shameful pleas fall from his lips as his grip on Juri’s hair loses its force. Taiga and Yasui are on either side of him, pressed close enough that Kame can feel both of their erections digging into his hips, Taiga mewling into his ear and Yasui grunting into his neck.

“Stop hogging him,” Yasui says suddenly, instigating a scuffle that has Juri lifting all the way off and Kame whining at the lack of contact. “Make yourself useful and get me ready for him.”

Now Kame frowns, because he can’t see any of this, but then Taiga’s whispering into his ear and Kame almost doesn’t believe the words that are coming out of his mouth: “I can describe it to you, if you want.”

Kame chokes on his next breath, which Taiga seems to take as affirmation as he starts talking, that sweet, innocent voice narrating in explicit detail how Juri’s fingers disappear inside Yasui. The actions correspond with Yasui’s noises and it’s so hot that Kame thrusts up against nothing, whining at the tension that courses through his veins with no outlet.

“Please,” Kame begs, all shame gone as he pats his hands around in search of flesh. He finds what feels like Yasui’s thigh, moving up until he bumps something hard and leaking, Yasui’s moan goes right to his own cock, which has Kame tightening his grip until Yasui is gasping and pushing into his hand.

“You want it, sensei?” Yasui asks, all air and amusement as he straddles Kame’s lap, hovering just far enough above him that Kame can’t get any relief until someone rolls a condom onto him. “You want me to ride you right here on your desk?”

Kame only wishes his desk was as comfortable as this bed, but he plays along and nods. “Please, Yasui-kun. You’re the best student in my class. Set an example for the others, will you?”

Taiga laughs at that, but then Yasui is sinking down onto Kame’s lap and all Kame knows is tight heat surrounding him. Yasui doesn’t waste any time, doing eight counts that would put Kitayama to shame, and Kame can’t stop his hips from thrusting up, making Yasui bounce. A warm body takes Yasui’s place by his side and Kame leans toward Juri’s wandering lips, locking him into a deep kiss before his breath gets the better of him.

“You have to share him,” is all Juri says, and Kame figures out what he means real quick when that warm body shifts to his chest. There’s a quick pause, some strangled moaning, and then the three of them are moving together, Juri’s face pressed into Kame’s throat as Yasui fucks him in time with his own efforts. Kame can feel Juri’s cock sliding between their chests, not giving him nearly as much friction as he requires, little whimpers tickling Kame’s skin with each light rub.

A tongue licks at his ear and Kame almost loses it, detaching a hand from Yasui’s hip to slide down between Taiga’s legs. “I don’t have any room for you,” he says apologetically.

He can feel Taiga smile as soft fingertips poke at his lips. “You have a mouth, don’t you sensei?”

Kame gasps in response, but then those fingers are pushing into his mouth and he actively sucks on them, earning a low groan and a sharp grind from Taiga. All at once Taiga’s weight disappears from his side, and Kame opens his mouth obediently in preparation for what’s undoubtedly going to push into his mouth. He doesn’t have to wait long, relaxing his throat as Taiga’s length is fed past his lips, slowly and carefully.

There’s something about being flanked by his kouhai like this that makes him feel good, embracing them all with both arms as they move together. He can’t suck off Taiga properly from this angle, but Taiga rolls his hips enough to make up for it and threads his fingers through Kame’s hair to hold him steady.

Kame’s mouth is full, but the other three are free to moan and gasp in an unrehearsed rhythm that has Kame’s mind slipping away, leaving him with nothing but raw emotion and carnal desire. He grabs onto Yasui’s hips and thrusts up into him, groaning around Taiga’s cock as Yasui clamps down around him,

It’s Juri who comes first, mostly untouched aside from the slight friction from their chests, and Kame makes it until Yasui follows before his own orgasm hits him. He sucks Taiga even harder as he rides out the waves of ecstasy, vaguely hearing that voice cry out seconds before a warm bitterness fills his mouth.

Kame’s not yet coherent when his blindfold is removed, his vision still blurry as he takes into account the flushed faces staring down at him. “Class dismissed,” he says, and all three of them roll their eyes.

In the morning, it’s way too cramped in his new bed, and Kame thinks that he’s done with overnight companions. Catching up with the kouhai had been fun, but now it’s time for him to appreciate his memory foam all by himself.

Besides, Ueda has a waterbed.


End file.
